Happy Reunions (SSB4 thingy)
by snowylynxx
Summary: So StormyWolff got me into Earthbound and the SSB fandom and I just couldn't resist it, seeing as how this wasn't written yet? Anyways this is what happened when the Lucas DLC came out in the fandom's terms, keep in mind I'm still new and this might be really fucked up so bye


Ness was sad.

It's been nearly 4 months since Lucas got kicked out of the battle. The face the little blonde had when he found out he wasn't going to be included in the upcoming smashes was devastating and depressing. The last goodbye the two boys shared was one of grief, as if someone had died right in front of them.

He wasn't the only fighter to leave, however. Pokémon Trainer had also been kicked alongside Lucas, although Charizard was taken away from his teammates and trainer. The three of them—him, Lucas, and Toon Link—shared a room, and were very close. It hurt Ness like a PK Fire to the face.

He sat in bed and fiddled with his cap, staring at the bed once occupied by the blonde boy. He would've cried if there were any tears left.

Toon Link, on the other hand, was worried about Ness. His food had to personally be brought to him and even then it was a fight to get him to eat it, often resulting in first-degree burns. On numerous occasions, Toon Link tried to consult Ness and cheer him up, also often resulting in first-degree burns. PK Fire is probably Ness's favorite move for that reason, Toon Link thought, holding an icepack to his face and staring at the boy in question.

The Hylian thought he should persist, and continue to attempt to lift the boy's spirit. Of course, there was always the risk of first-degree burns...

"Hey, Ness," the blonde spoke at last. "I hope you know that I'm just as upset about this as you are."

"You're just saying that," a mumble fell from Ness's lips," you don't really miss him like I do..." Toon Link hummed in thought, attempting to think of a way to solve the problem.

"Well, can you at least tell me why you miss him so much?" he asked, intent on finding a solution.

"Lucas made me feel..." Ness paused, reluctant to continue, before Toon Link scooted closer to him, almost pressing against each other at the shoulders. "... at home. He made me feel like I was accepted. He was my first friend here, since I knew him somewhat I guess..."

"Oh, I totally understand!" Toon Link proudly exclaimed. Ness turned to him, unamused. "You know, Link has always been like a big brother to me. Quite literally. But he made me feel more like I belonged. Probably because we have the same roots, right?"

Ness simply nodded in agreement. He waited for a moment before responding. "Lucas leaving made me feel like a part of me went missing."

"I'm sure he'll come back," Toon Link placed a reassuring hand on his friend's back, rubbing it in circles. "I mean, Mewtwo did."

Ness hoped. But was still sad.

-1 month later-

"NEEESSSSSSS!" The boy in question jolted and almost screeched. Toon Link came rushing into the room, his leggings causing him to trip almost constantly on the wooden floors.

"Jeez, Toony, you nearly killed me there!" Ness scolded the Hylian boy. "What could be so important that you have to give me a heart attack?"

"You're gonna be so happy!" Toon Link exclaimed, wearing the biggest and dumbest smile. "The whole gang's gathered in the living room!" Before Ness could object, the blonde took one hand in his and dragged him there.

The little boy could see the whole Smash family gathered around the TV. The sound of cameras boomed from the speakers and cheers erupted from some people watching. Toon Link shoved his way through the crowd, careful not to trip on Bowser's claws or Paluenta's dress, and holding Ness with him the whole way.

When they could finally see, Toon Link let go of the boy's arm and jumped into Link's lap, whom was sitting comfortably on the couch next to Mega Man and Shiek. Ness was utterly confused, until he saw what was on the screen. An all too familiar, blonde boy's face.

Ness couldn't help but cry.

"So, Lucas, how do you feel about joining the Smash Team again?" an announcer off screen asked him.

"Uh, I feel... H-Honestly really excited!" Lucas managed to sputter out. "I really missed all of my f-friends, I really did... And uhh, I can't wait to battle w-with them again! I wanna see how t-they improved, and I wanna show them how I've grown!

"And I-uhh, I wanna say one more thing..." Lucas looked straight at the camera. "N-Ness, I hope you're watching this... But, out of everyone back home, I missed you the m-most. Promise me, as soon as I get b-back, that we'll battle, alright?"

" Even though Ness knew the blonde couldn't see him, he nodded in response anyway, knowing that a verbal response would cause him to choke up from the joy welling in his throat.

"Let's give a big round of applause for Roy, Ryu, and Lucas!" the announcer boomed, causing a wave of applause to erupt from the crowd, and even everyone around Ness. He didn't clap, he only smiled, looked at Lucas's smiling face, and smiled more.

~~~~~  
-1 month later-

"You ready, kid?"

"Yeah, I-I think so."

The three future brawlers looked at the gate, the only newcomer being Ryu, with Lucas and Roy having stared at the same door, many years ago.

Lucas was excited. The feeling was like a bubble filling up inside of him, ready to burst. He could hardly contain his energy. Roy must feel the same, Lucas thought, only he's not showing it. The blonde had the dumbest smile plastered to his face. He couldn't wait to see Ness's face again.

The moment they entered the building, Ryu was bombarded with welcomes and Roy was presented with "welcome back"s. Lucas was pretty much ignored, other than a few greetings and some even ruffled his hair.

The blonde made his way through the crowd and set his path on going to his old room, where Ness and Toon Link probably were. Of course, Lucas was right./div

He found the two playing Splatoon, and Ness was clearly winning by a long shot. Lucas set down his bags he was carrying and the noise obviously startled the two boys, and they turned to the door. The psychic boy saw two different reactions, but the look in their eyes was the same.

Ness was the first to stand up, and he instantly ran up to Lucas and embraced him on the spot. The blonde of the two hugged back, feeling the warmth of his best friend, a warmth that was long awaited.

"Aw, hey!" Toon Link interrupted, "I want in, too!" Lucas and Ness looked into each other's eyes, and opened their arms for the Hylian to join.

"So, Lucas," Ness spoke to him in a mischievous tone, "how about that battle?"


End file.
